bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensional Evolution
attempting to analyze during their final battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 17}} Dimensional Evolution (次元の進化, Tsugi no Shinka) is the act of a living being ascending to a higher "dimension" (次元, Jigen) of existence. Overview It is said that all of the world started from a single instance of nothingness. Of course, the term nothingness is what lower dimensional beings refer to this origin as, simply because it is something that they cannot hope to comprehend in its entirety. When the hitorigami were born, they triggered a chain of spontaneous generation which eventually led to those who are called gods, those who are known as spiritual beings, and eventually those who are known as humans. In truth, there is no such thing as a god. After all, to the humans, a Shinigami might as well be a god. But there are beings which even the Shinigami would cower in their presence. As a different quality of existence had been born as the world came to be, a lower dimension had been created as a result. It is possible to think of the many dimensions of existence as the floors of a building; those on higher levels cannot interact with lower levels unless those of the higher level willingly move further down or lower levels manage to climb their way up. However, the process of a higher-dimensional being lowering themselves is quite simple, while a lower-dimensional being attempting to ascend requires extensive and difficult means to achieve. According to , it is understood that are two-dimensional beings whereas and are considered three-dimensional beings.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 17 When evolving to a state of existence beyond the latter, it is therefore suggested that Aizen became a fourth-dimensional being, while , who was acclaimed as having reached even higher, may have been a fifth-dimensional being or perhaps even higher. , regarding the power of after evolution via the .Bleach manga; Chapter 406, page 4}} Those who stand in a higher dimension of existence cannot be perceived by those in lower dimensions unless the former willingly allows them to interact. As a result, the of a higher-dimensional being cannot be sensed by a lower-dimensional being, regardless of their skill or abilities. Even if one is able to physically interact with the higher-dimensional being, it will feel no different than an ant attempting to crush the ground beneath it. No matter how much of an effort they expend, the earth will not respond to its actions. This is where the concept of a god eventually originated from: a being whose very existence cannot be challenged nor refuted by their inferior counterparts. Methods of Evolution Self-Cultivation External Triggers speaking to .Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 9}} References Behind the Scenes This page is meant to elaborate on a concept briefly touched upon by the manga's author. As such, while the author of this page will attempt to keep as close to the canon evidence presented to establish this concept, there will be many liberties taken in order to make sense of this idea.